Paracelsus
Paracelsus je nebezpečný alchymista ze 16. století, který byl zabronzován ve Skladišti 9. Byl opatrovníkem Skladiště 9 než s pomocí Kamene mudrců a Měděné mísy života a smrti učinil jeho bratra, Bennetta Suttona, a jeho rodinu, Charlotte Dupresová a Nicka Powella nesmrtelnými. Životopis Paracelsus se narodil a vyrostl ve Švýcarsku se svým bratrem Benenttem Suttonem, později hrabětem ze St. Germain. Šel proti zvyklostem tehdejší medicíny a byl často přirovnáván k Martinu Lutherovi. Věřil ve čtyři řecké elementy a tři kosmické elementy: rtuť, síru a sůl. Měl největší přínos na zahrnutí role chemie v medicíně. Ve 47 letech vytvořil Kámen mudrců a chtěl ho použít na sobě, aby se stal nesmrtelným. Nicméně si chtěl být jistý, že proces funguje, proto zaplatil jeho bratrovi, aby byl jeho testovací subjekt. Sutton ochotně pomohl bratrovi s experimenty, ale bez Suttonova vědomí Paracelsus unesl jeho manželku, Charlotte Dupresovou, a syna, Nicka Powella, a vyzkoušel kámen nejprve na nich, aby zjistil, zda účinky kamene ovlivňuje věk nebo pohlaví. Sutton byl velmi rozčílen, když zjistil, co Paracelsus udělal jeho rodině a šokován, když mu řekl, že vyhladil celou vesnici, aby je mohl učinit nesmrtelnými. Tehdy se Sutton rozhodl, že Paracelsus musí být zastaven, řekl to úřadům a krátce poté ho agenti Skladiště 9 zabronzovali, aby mu zabránili v zabíjení více lidí. V roce 2013 byl osvobozen Nickem Powellem, který se svou matkou začal být unavený nesmrtelností. Paracelsus vzal Nicka jako rukojmí, zabronzoval Claudii a ukradl Prsten hraběte ze St. Germain, Bronzovou stélu a mnoho dalších artefaktů ze Skladiště 13. V dílu All the Time in the World se Paracelsus vrátil do své laboratoře pod Studijským klášterem v Konstantinopoli, kde vzápětí získal obě půlky kamene mudrců a pomocí kamene z Prstenu hraběte ze Saint German je spojil. Paracelsus se konečně mohl pomstít bratrovi za jeho zabronzování na staletí ve Skladišti 9, proto udělal Suttona a jeho rodinu znovu smrtelnou a poté zabil Suttonovu ženu, Charlotte. Před tím, než se Paracelsus mohl sám nesmrtelným se jeho podzemní laboratoř začala hroutit a všichni museli utéct. Později se ve Skladišti zjistilo, že nejenomže věděl o operacích Skladiště 9, ale byl také jeho opatrovníkem. V dílu The Truth Hurts Paracelsus odjel do San Franciska a navštívil tři různé nemocnice, kde uzdravil smrtelně nemocné lidi Měděnou misku života a smrti. Pete a Myka se ho v snažili najít, ale Paracelsus už byl dávno pryč, když agenti našli artefakt napodobující jeho hlas. Artie a Claudia si uvědomili, že Paracelsus potřebuje zkamenělé dřevo, aby mohl dokončit proces vedoucí k nesmrtelnosti a jediné místo v San Franciscu, kde ho může najít je věž vybudovaná Lillie Hitchcockovou. Paracelsus se dostal ke věži a odstranil omítku, aby se dostal ke dřevu, avšak těsně před dokončením se objevil Sutton a pokusil se ho zastřelit, ale Paracelsus ho s pomocí Čingischánovým žezlem zneškodnil a spolu s ním i Peta a Myku. Dokončil proces, zabil jím všechny "vyléčené" lidi v nemocnicích a stal se nesmrtelným. Snažil se s kamenem utéct, ale byl chycen Petem a odvezen zpět do Skladiště, kde se zmínil o Myčině stavu před tím než ho chtěli zabronzovat. Bronzovací proces selhal a Paracelsus to vysvětlil tím, že on je ten kdo ho vynalezl a proto je schopný mu i zabránit. Nabídl se, že se může stát opatrovníkem Skladiště místo paní Fredericové, zatímco se Artie, Pete a Myka snažili přijít, jak přerušit spojení a prozatím ho umístili do Závěsné komory. Pete přišel za Paracelem s dotazem, jak zachránit paní Fredericovou, ale on odmítl a nabídl Petovi, že ví, jak zachránit Myku za to, že mu vymazali vzpomínky na Skladiště 13. Pete chtěl Paracela učinit smrtelným, protože uzdravení Myky je velmi složitý proces, a proto mu Paracelsus řekl, jak Kámen mudrců použít. Avšak Peta oklamal a místo toho posílil své pouto ke Skladišti, unikl ze Závěsné komory a převzal kontrolu nad Skladištěm. Prohlásil, že použije Skladiště ke zničení všech svých nepřátel před tím než z něj Peta a ostatní vyhnal. Naposledy byl viděn s Claudií, která se mu postavila a která věřila, že ji Skladiště ochrání. Osobnost Již od 16. století byl velmi arogantní a to se dodnes nezměnilo. Jeho bratr ho také popsal jako geniální, ale může to vést k šílenství. Paracelsus nemá žádné slitování, bez lítosti vyhladil celou vesnici na cestě k nesmrtelnosti a snažil se zabít Suttona syna, jeho vlastního synovce, Nicka Powella, krátce poté, co se stal znovu smrtelným, stejně jako zabronzoval Claudii v nestabilním stavu, navzdory tomu Nickovým protestům, že je nevinná. Tvrdil, že oběti pokroku jsou nezbytné, aby si ospravedlnil zabíjení stovek lidí. Jako hlavní opatrovník má Paracelsus neuvěřitelní znalosti o Skladišti a artefaktech, které si i přes své zabronzování zachoval. Drobnosti *Paracelsus zdokonalil bronzovací proces. Před tím lidé, které zabronzovali Mezopotámskou bronzovou stélou, vydrželi zabronzováni pouze několik hodin, než se rozpadli v prach, ale Paracelsus zjistil, jak je zabronzovat navždy. **Paracelsus také ví, které chemikálie pozřít, aby se nedal zabronzovat. Epizody * * * The Truth Hurts Kategorie:Postavy Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Účinky v čase Kategorie:Personál skladiště Kategorie:Zabronzované osoby Kategorie:Záporáci